


Куда ведет нить судьбы

by Helen_scram



Series: Вышивка на полотне судьбы [1]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Отчаяние обрушивалось на Милдред, как ураган, грозя смести остатки мужества. Она молилась Пресвятой Деве, чтобы та даровала ей силы безропотно нести свой крест, но, видимо, Дева Мария посчитала, что он слишком тяжeл, и ниспослала ей спасение.





	Куда ведет нить судьбы

Милдред э Дейл, в девичестве де Брейси, устало опустилась на скамью. Хотелось есть, спать и… дать крепкую затрещину возлюбленному супругу. Она проговорила про себя покаянную молитву за греховное желание, но как-то вяло.

В углу пел сверчок (надо сказать, получалось у него получше, чем у бедняги Алана). Милдред вновь одёрнула себя. Ну что за мысли лезут ей в голову. Наверное, все дело в том, что сегодня впервые за много месяцев она вновь оказалась в замке, а не на грязном постоялом дворе или, того хуже, в хлеву какой-нибудь крестьянской семьи, позволившей им провести там ночь. Замок, конечно, был намного скромнее того, где она родилась и выросла, и разместили их в помещении для слуг, но в сравнении с тем, где им приходилось останавливаться в своей кочевой жизни, он казался роскошным.

Ребёнок жалобно закряхтел во сне. Милдред с испугом покосилась на него — не дай, Господи, проснётся, начнёт орать так, что их, пожалуй, выставят за порог. Орало дитя громко и совершенно невыносимо, в этом оно было точь-в точь его отец. А ведь когда-то — стыдно сказать — ей нравилось пение Алана. Кажется, это было так давно, а ведь прошло всего два года! Она верила тогда, что их любовь будет длиться вечно.

Дверь отворилась, вошла ещё довольно молодая, крепкая женщина, по-видимому, старшая среди женской прислуги замка.

— На-ка вот, поешь, — сказала она, протягивая Милдред тарелку. На ней лежало крылышко фазана, пышный ломоть свежего хлеба и большое красное яблоко. — Миледи велела тебе передать. Она у нас добрая. Вот и на ночлег вас в замке оставить она милорда уговорила.

— Благодарю, — машинально произнесла Милдред, протягивая руку. Женщина внимательно посмотрела на неё.

— А ты ведь не из простых, так? — утвердительно проговорила она. Милдред покраснела. —Не знаю уж, что с тобой произошло, бедолага, но думаю, это что-нибудь совсем небывалое. И как тебе такая жизнь?

Слезы наполнили глаза и медленно поползли по щекам. Милдред сердито вытерла их и, судорожно вздохнув, заставила себя прекратить плакать.

— Понятно, — женщина покивала, поджав губы. — Ладно, потом поговорим. Устраивайся-ка вон там, это мой угол. Скоро девушки придут спать укладываться, скажешь им, Анна тебе это место указала. Анна — это я, — и, вздохнув, спросила с надеждой: — Может, ты что-то делать умеешь? Я бы за тебя леди Алисию попросила. Пропадёшь ведь совсем.

Милдред пожала плечами:

—Я умею вышивать и делать шпалеры.

Лицо Анны просветлело:

— Отлично! У лорда и леди три дочери на выданье, старшая уже просватана, зимой намечена свадьба, так что работы тебе будет хоть отбавляй! Приданое расшить, зал украсить. Оставят они тебя, точно говорю! — и радостно поспешила в покои хозяйки.

Утром леди Алисия позвала Милдред к себе.

— Анна говорит, ты искусная вышивальщица. Я буду рада обеспечить тебя работой, едой и кровом. И ребёнка можешь оставить при себе. Что скажешь, милая? — она по-доброму улыбнулась.

— А Алан? — растерянно спросила Милдред.

Леди Алисия приподняла брови:

— Ему у нас делать нечего. Придётся поискать работу где-то в другом месте. Он может навещать тебя, я позволяю, — и слегка кивнув, отпустила Милдред, не знавшую, радоваться ей или плакать.

Алан был потрясён. Несколько раз он открывал и закрывал рот, не зная, что сказать. Глаза его наполнились слезами, наконец он пылко проговорил:

— Это ведь не навсегда, правда? Мы расстаёмся только на время, до весны. Знаешь, так даже лучше, мне будет легче искать место одному. А когда я устроюсь, я вернусь за тобой и малышом, и мы снова будем вместе.

Милдред обняла его:

— Я буду ждать. — В тот момент она даже верила в это.

…Зима прошла как-то незаметно. Работы было много, но заняты были только руки, и Милдред всё это время много размышляла. Сначала она часто вспоминала Алана, начало их любви, отчаяние, которое охватило её, когда отцу всё открылось, ужасного Роберта де Рено, побег из-под венца и долгие скитания по дорогам Англии. Тогда она ощущала себя героиней баллады и думала, что сможет быть счастливой со своим менестрелем. Алан был добрым и покладистым малым, и, хотя петь не очень-то умел, да и слова его песен были напыщенны и порой непонятны, людям обычно нравилось, как он держал себя с ними, а сюжеты его историй находили отклик в их сердцах. Бывало, конечно, что их выталкивали откуда-нибудь взашей, но чаще люди, не избалованные развлечениями, охотно слушали, добродушно посмеиваясь над Аланом, и платили. Другое дело, что платили они скудно, больше едой, чем монетой — их благодарные слушатели были небогаты.

Потом исподволь всё стало просто ужасно. Милдред почувствовала, что Алан всё чаще и чаще раздражает её, что она невероятно устала от кочевой жизни, а тут ещё появился ребёнок. Отчаяние обрушивалось на неё, как ураган, грозя смести остатки мужества. Она молилась Пресвятой Деве, чтобы та даровала ей силы безропотно нести свой крест, но, видимо, Дева Мария посчитала, что он слишком тяжёл, и ниспослала ей спасение. Ибо чем иным было её пристанище, заботливая Анна и добрая хозяйка? Поэтому, когда в разгар весны Алан прислал ей весть, что уезжает на континент и умоляет простить его и забыть, Милдред с лёгким сердцем выполнила эту его просьбу.

Теперь она жила в каком-то полусне. Беспокоили её только долгие испытующие взгляды леди Алисии. Милдред сознавала, что рано или поздно та вызовет её на откровенный разговор, но не могла представить себе его последствий. И вот, спустя недолгое время после прощального известия от Алана, леди Алисия прямо спросила её:

— Скажи, милая, вы были обвенчаны как подобает?

Милдред опустила голову. Давно она уже не плакала так горько и безутешно. А хозяйка не отступала, расспрашивала настойчиво и беспощадно, пока не выпытала всё до конца. Услышав имя барона де Брейси, она ахнула, объявила, что должна немедленно посоветоваться с супругом, и велела Милдред перебираться в комнату её дочерей. После этого всё продолжалось почти как и прежде, только юные девицы досаждали тем, что в упор глазели на неё и перешёптывались.

Того, чем закончилась эта история, Милдред предугадать не могла. Сидя у окна, она заканчивала вышивку, которую назвала «Рыцарь спасает деву из пещеры гоблина». Волосы рыцаря она вышила тонкими золотыми нитями, и они казались настоящими, когда на них падал солнечный луч. Оставались глаза, которые должны были точно совпадать с цветом плаща, а небесного цвета нитки были слишком толстыми для такой работы. Милдред закусила губу и, стараясь не дышать, осторожно сделала пару крохотных стежков. Кажется, получилось.

Вошла Анна.

— Лорд и леди зовут… Вас… миледи, — с того дня, как стало известно, что её протеже — дочь барона де Брейси, Анна старалась обращаться к ней, как подобает, но часто по-прежнему сбивалась на дружески-покровительственный тон. Вот и сейчас, начав так церемонно, она сделала большие глаза и затараторила: — Они к твоему отцу весточку посылали с Джоном-конюшонком, крестником моим. Так что я у него всё вызнала. Барон велел ему не уезжать, ждать ответа. А сам не больно-то торопился, на шестой день только парня позвал, вручил письмо и велел немедля отправляться. Ну, хоть кормили. А лучше всего за лошадкой смотрели, Джон говорит, знатные конюшни у его милости. А ещё говорит, суров барон, батюшка Ваш. Ох, что ж теперь будет-то?!

Милдред похолодела. Зная, с какой быстротой и беспощадностью её отец принимает и воплощает свои решения, она понимала, что за эти пять дней он уже предпринял что-то, что опять круто переменит её жизнь. Осознание этого ударило её, как лошадь копытом. Не говоря ни слова, она прошла в зал, где её ждали хозяин замка с супругой. Тот протянул ей письмо. Много писать отец не любил. Поблагодарив её покровителей за известие о дочери и заботу о ней, он сообщал, что в самом скором времени пришлёт кого-нибудь, чтобы сопроводить её домой.

А уже на второй день вечером приехал брат. Процедил вместо приветствия:

— Собирайся. Утром выезжаем, — сморщившись, покосился на ребёнка, которого она прижимала к груди: — Крестили хоть? Или за пением и плясками недосуг было? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел. Дорогой он с ней не разговаривал, даже не смотрел в её сторону и только, когда они уже прибыли, приказал: — Иди сразу в главный зал. Отец ждет.

Вильям де Брейси хмуро взглянул на дочь:

— Ты помнишь Чамли?

Конечно, она помнила Чамли, приданое её матери. Они даже жили там какое-то время, когда она была маленькой, пока не переселились в Стаффордшир. Барон кивнул:

— Теперь он твой. Ты выходишь замуж и отправляешься жить туда. На границе неспокойно. Честеру нужна верная рука и надёжное плечо рядом. А у одного моего старого боевого товарища сын как раз такой. Да и с Честером они приятели. Всё сложилось как надо, — и, помолчав, жёстко добавил: — Жених осведомлён, что в приданое невесты вместе с манором входит и младенец.

Милдред вышла на подгибавшихся ногах. Замуж! Всё уже решено, а она даже не знает, за кого. Лучше бы в монастырь. И тут же одёрнула себя: она не имеет права так поступить, этот брак действительно важен, отец обещал помощь графу Честеру, и она должна исполнить свой долг. Она исполнит, но ей было страшно. И она снова плакала и плакала, не в силах справиться с собой.

К вечеру следующего дня по спущенному замковому мосту простучали копыта. Отец велел:

— Иди, встречай жениха. Завтра обвенчаетесь, и в путь.

Милдред поспешила во двор. Всадник, прибывший во главе небольшого отряда, уже спешился.

Он смотрел на неё всё с тем же непонятным выражением лица — то ли сочувствия, то ли неприязни — как и тогда, почти три года назад. И был всё так же хорош, хотя черты немного огрубели, стали тверже, а в глубине глаз затаилась какая-то отстранённость, которой она не припоминала. Милдред обдало волной стыда: а она-то! Глаза красные, нос распух. Да, невеста хоть куда, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Будущий супруг подошёл к ней и взял за руку.

— Вам не придётся больше плакать, миледи, — серьёзно произнес он.

Милдред помолчала, глядя в сторону, потом решительно вытерла слёзы и твёрдо глядя в синие глаза жениха, ответила:

— А вам не придётся сожалеть о своём решении, милорд. Обещаю.


End file.
